Deep Feeling
by Kyoko Misami
Summary: Kagome is afraid to tell inu Yasha that she loves him. Miroku notices something wrong with Sango and Doesn't know what to do. Will everything turn alright in the end? Inu x Kag, Mir x San
1. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or its characters. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end.

Kagome's point of view:

I lay in my bed dreaming about Inu Yasha. How he warmed up to me the day before, saying he would never forget me. His kind words made me smile. I know he still loves Kikyo and he feels regret for anything he had ever done to her. Sometimes I worry about him when I leave for my home. I want him to always stay safe. In my dream we had a fight, because of Kouga. Kouga claims he loves me, but I'm sure I have no feelings for him. Inu Yasha had walked away from me after the argument. I wasn't really sure if it was a dream or not, it seemed so real. I asked him to forgive me and to come back, but he continued to walk on. I screamed hoping that he would turn around, but I was wrong.

'Please Inu Yasha, come back...I never meant anything that I said.' When that happened he turned around and said calmly,

'I don't want to see your face ever again. I never loved you!'

Suddenly out of shock I woke up. I rose out of my bed and into the bathroom down the hall. Sweat dripped down my forehead. I looked as if I was the undead. I stood in front of the mirror crying.

"Why...was that real?" I asked myself, hoping that nightmare would never become a reality.

My mother made me stay home that day, since she claimed I didn't look too well. I sat at the kitchen table, glancing at my mother and my brother Souta. I saw my mother's face, clenched with worry. My brother looked happy that I was actually home. Grandpa, as usual, was calling my teacher to tell her I had hypothermia. After he got off the phone, he joined us at the table. Souta suddenly started conversation.

"Kagome, how long are you going to stay with us? Does Inu Yasha mind?"

"Yeah Souta, I'm staying here as long as you want." Souta just smiled. He always has something to smile about. My mother looked at the clock and quickly rushed my brother to school.

"Kagome make sure you feed Bouyo and please make sure your grandfather doesn't get in trouble with the door-to-door salesman again!" she said on the way out.

"Ok, Mom." I replied. I could tell it was going to be one of those boring days. I flipped on the TV and suddenly 'George the peppy dog' showed up on the screen.

"Eeeeeeeeewwww-nesss!!!"

This show was the worst when I was little. (Kinda like Barney the purple dinosaur.) I headed up the stairs and into my room. All I have left to do now is to study for my exams. I wonder how Inu Yasha's doing...

Inu Yasha's point of view:

Kagome is in her era and there is nothing to do. Feh, if she takes her time and stays longer than a day I'll have to go get her. Miroku disagrees. He said I should cool off and let Kagome stay there as long as she wants. Well I don't think Miroku realizes the big factor. There is a crazy demon out to get us!!! Plus! he also holds most of the jewel shards! Miroku can really be an idiot most of the time and a pervert. I'm actually thankful for having Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou at my side even though I can be a jerk. With all the shards I can finally defeat Naraku and his hell-spawn, once and for all! Dammit! Wolf-boy just showed up! I hope he's in the mood for a good beating, since there is no way he's getting to Kagome!

"Hey, mutt-face! Where's Kagome? If you did anything to her, I'll kill you!"

"It's none of your damn business where she went!" Kagome will never be taken away from me ever again!

Kouga's point of view:

Inu Yasha refuses to tell me where Kagome went. Well, it's not like I'm running away that easily! That damn whelp had better tell me, or else he'll get it!

"So mutt-face you're trying to keep Kagome to yourself? Both of us can't have her." Inu Yasha pulled out that dumb sword of his. He looked pissed. I just looked at him with my arms crossed.

"Fine, admit it you insolent puppy! You love Kagome!" There was a long silence and finally Inu Yasha said,

"Bah! It's none of your business if I do or if I don't! Anyway, you're not worthy to die." He placed his sword back into the scabbard, and he walked off. I laughed. I knew that puppy never had it in him. He is just to kind it seems.

"Heh, I knew it Inu Yasha. Now who is the one with their tail between their legs?"

Kagome's point of view:

I really should've gone to school today! I can't figure out any of these algebraic problems! Oh no! I can't find my English textbook! Did I leave it in the feudal era? I'm in such big trouble! I need to get at least a 100 or higher to pass! My only decision now is to go back down the well and find it or else I'll fail!

"My lordy! Kagome what is with this mess!" grandpa asked.

"Sorry Gramps, I needed to find my textbook."

"Well, that's alright now isn't it? Which textbook are you looking for?" he asked. I rushed to my desk and ripped out all of my files.

"My English textbook. I think I left it in the feudal era by mistake."

"Oh alright Kagome, be back soon you hear? Don't be going' on any adventures with that dog-demon." I kissed my grandfather 'goodbye' and headed to the shrine.

Shippou's point of view:

Inu yasha's really mad for some reason. Kouga showed up and again they started to argue. I wish Kagome came back. It's sooo boring here with Miroku, Sango and Inu Yasha. The only thing they let me do is to wait by the old well. When is Kagome coming back?

Miroku's point of view:

sigh Both Inu Yasha and Sango have seemed bothered today. Kouga came by and asked for Lady Kagome. I don't blame Inu yasha for being ill-tempered, as usual, but lately Sango has been acting strange.

"Sango, you seem a little off. Is something bothering you?" I asked

"Oh no, nothing Miroku-sama. Nothings wrong." she explained.

I don't know if she has something to hide, but she has a funny way of showing it. She always has me worried about something. I bet she's upset, because of Kohaku.

"Hey, Kagome! What took you so damn long?!" said Inu Yasha. I looked over to the well and saw Kagome quickly climb out. Kagome looked as if she was in a rush as she passed us.

"Hi Miroku-sama! Sango! Shippou! I can't talk, in a hurry! Need to find my textbook!"

Inu Yasha stood there as if nothing had happened, and then he said finally.

"What the hell was that for!?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"My guess is just the same as yours."

"Really, what in all hell did I do? Miroku stay here with Sango. I'm going to see what's up with Kagome."

"Make sure you don't start another fight with her."

"Feh." As he ran off to follow Kagome, Sango asked me something I would always remember.

"Miroku-sama, is there a reason for me or even you to live?" She looked as if she was about to cry, so I held her in my arms.

Kagome's point of view:

Ah ha! I finally found my English textbook! I knew I'd left it somewhere. Kaede-san kept it in her hut with all of her healing herbs. Now I can go back to my world and study for my exams! Go studying! GOOOOO!!! I silently walked out of the hut into the bright sky. Inu Yasha had his back to the wall and a scowl on his face.

"Oh! Hi, Inu Yasha!" I said. Inu Yasha didn't say 'Hi' back. I wonder why he's mad?

"Hmph. So why did you suddenly come back?" he asked.

"I had to get my English textbook. I figured I left it here so I came back. Did something happen?" Inu Yasha gave me a strange look and crossed his arms.

"Feh, yeah wolf boy came by and wanted to know where you were." He replied.

"Did you tell him about the well?" I asked

"Do you think in your right mind, that I would tell him about the stupid well?"

"It was just a simple question! You don't have to get all hot and heavy about it!" I knew an argument was going to come along sooner or later.

"Who said was getting all hot and heavy?! Just use your stupid mind for once and you'll see what I mean!" Inu Yasha is such an idiot! I wasn't the one to bring this up!

"I don't want you to see that litter-runt ever again!" he said.

"Why do you always have to bring Kouga into our arguements?! He never did anything wrong!"

"What?! Now you're sticking up for that dirty, tick-covered, sleezeball?!"

"Kouga actually wants to know if I'm okay, not including a certain someone. I've told you a million times Inu Yasha, I DON'T LIKE KOUGA! I like him as a friend." I replied.

"Well, the way you look at him all glassy-eyed I figured you did! And when you go to your world, what the hell are we supposed to do? Wait until another one of Naraku's spawn creeps up on us in our sleep!?"

"You can handle anything by yourself when I'm gone. It's not like you need me here anyway. I have a life in my world, and not only in this one. I can't keep staying here, and missing exams from my classes!"

"Good, we don't need you so how about you go home?"

"Fine! You know what Inu Yasha? You are the biggest idiot I've ever met!"

"Feh, and who do you think you are? You're the most useless pile of junk." There was silence. I didn't know what to say. He thinks I'm...useless? Inu Yasha looked shocked.

"Kagome...I didn't mean it..."

I turned around so I didn't have to see him. I started to shake all over and couldn't stop.

'_Why now..._' I thought.

"Inu Yasha...You are right. I'm just in the way..." I replied. I could tell Inu Yasha was upset since he didn't say anything.

"When I'm gone...you better forget...That....I even loved you." I ran off without looking back. He's not going to follow me. I don't even think he cares if I loved him or not. Kouga is so much sweeter then he'd ever be! I ran out of the shrine into my house.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Grandpa asked. Buoyo came tailing me into my bedroom.

"Yeah, it's me gramps." He walked into the room with a pot in his hand.

"Oh, what's wrong Kagome? Did something bad happen while you were there? Did you see the shoe salesman at the door?" he asked cowering behind the sofa.

"Nothing happened grandpa. That was all in the past." Soon I'll get over him, right?

Sango's point of view:

I've been haunted by dreams of the past. Mostly of my family when I was little. Oh how I miss my father and my mother. I know Kohaku is out of my reach, but soon he will be my brother once again. I wonder what would happen if they were all still alive, none of this torturing pain would have ever occurred. Lying in Miroku's arms made me feel as if I was actually wanted. Occasionally get captured in his grasp. Sometimes I think I'm actually falling in love with him. How could I not? He does have his flaws and his good sides too. Miroku-sama is always kind to me.

"Sango, are you sure you don't want to tell me?" he took his hand and gently wiped away my tears.

"Hai, I'm sure Miroku-sama." He held me tighter, pushing my face into his chest.

"Please, just hold on to me for a while." I said

Sesshou-maru's point of view:

The wind was blowing heavier at the trees, and I knew something had happened. Shrieks came from a village not the far away, and the stench of blood stained the air.

"Sesshoumaru-sama Rin's bored!" the little girl replied.

"Shut up you little nuisance!" said Jaken. The wind beat even harder on the trees and Naraku's smell came forth.

"Sesshoumaru-sama do you sense that?" Jaken asked.

"A demonic aura, coming from the west." I heard a rustling of leaves behind us. It was Kagura. Rin hid behind Jaken as Kagura rushed forward.

"Kagura, what do you want?" I asked. She smirked and took out her fan.

"Sesshoumaru I want you do something for me. Something concerning Naraku." She said. I tightened my grip on Tokijin. Could this be another trap?

"What do you want me to do concerning Naraku?" She smiled. What a strange woman she is.

"I want you to kill him."

(So how did you like chappie numero uno? There's only two chappies to this story so I need to hurry with the typing! And sorry for any mistakes I've made! And I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a while. See ya! KM)


	2. I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inu Yasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. That is all I know.

Chapter 2: I Love You!

(If you didn't notice in Chapter 1, I base the story on the characters point of view. The Hair band and Short Hair girls were featured in book 15.)

Kagome's point of view:

I told Grandpa to close off the well. It's better if I don't think about Inu Yasha and the other world at all. Usually Grandpa wouldn't ask me why I would do something, he'd let me be independent and make my own decisions.

"Kagome, why the sudden change in attitude? Why do you want to close off the well? What about that dog-demon Inu Yasha?"

Grandfather was worried. I knew I was acting strange, but it's my way to get over somebody.

"I just don't want to go back anymore." I said.

I didn't want him to get back on the topic. I want to concentrate on my life now and not his. It's for the greater good, Right? Maybe, I was right about Kouga. He's a lot kinder to me then Inu Yasha will ever be. It would've been better if I went with Kouga, maybe a little better. A knock on my door indicated that my friends were finally here. They called me a couple minutes before I left for the feudal era. They wanted to see how I was doing with my severe case of hypothermia, so to speak. When they walked through my door they looked surprised.

Hair band: Kagome you look alright for a girl suffering from hypothermia!

Short hair: Yeah, Do you think you can come to school tomorrow?

Me: I think so.

Short hair: Awesome! Any ways Houjo-kun always asks about you in class.

Hair band: He's worried.

Short hair: So what happened to your other boyfriend? The one you said was extremely arrogant and pushes you around?

Hair Band: Did you guys break up or what?

Me: Actually, we really weren't going out...

Hair band: Oh so it's THAT kind of situation.

Short hair: Do you love him?

Me: No, I used to. I got in a fight just today with him, about this other guy.

Short hair: Tell us how it happened.

Me: It all started when I couldn't find my English textbook.

Short hair: Oh no! Did you find it?

Hair band: She'll tell us that part LATER! Kagome continue.

'I didn't know how to explain this story to my friends. Should I tell them about the feudal era? No, they would just think I'm crazy.'

Me: I looked for it everywhere so... I figured I left it at his house. I was right I left it on the...kitchen table. I found the book, but I also found him. He argued about this other guy that also likes me, and told me not to see him ever again. I kept telling him that I didn't like the guy but he continued...

Short hair: He's probably jealous, and thinks that this other guy will steal you away.

Me: He told me he didn't want to see me ever again and I agreed. I finally told him that I loved him, but he didn't seem to care. So, I ran back home and locked the door.

They stared at me in awe

Short hair: I knew you loved him! I told you didn't I?

Hair band: What an idiot that guy is!

Short hair: I'll say!

Hair band: So who is this guy he was jealous about? What's his name?

Me: Uh...His name is Kouga.

Short hair: Tell us about this Kouga, what does he look like? Is he hot?

Me: Well...he's tall...has dark hair...

Short hair: He sounds adorable! Why didn't you go with him instead of Mr. Arrogant?

Hair band: What's his personality like? Is he nice?

Me: He's very kind and he would always stop by to see if I was alright.

Short hair: What's Mr. Arrogant's name?

Me: It's Inu Yasha.

Sango's point of view:

Miroku has been watching me all night. He knows there was something wrong and he let me be. For the past couple of nights Inu Yasha hasn't said a word. He looked puzzled. I wonder why? Last night I cried myself to sleep recalling the incident in one of my dreams. Can it be true what my dreams have been telling me? Or is it all in my mind just finally able to grasp? Miroku-sama insisted on watching me throughout the night. I didn't mind. In the evening I heard a couple of sounds that caused me to wake up in alarm, but it was just Miroku and Inu Yasha talking outside. They both seemed angry. I stepped outside just to hear a glimpse of what they were saying.

"Miroku, it's none of your business!" Inu yasha said. He was sitting next to a tree with Kirrara beside him.

"Inu Yasha, your foolish jealousy finally has gotten a hold of you! You better apologize to Kagome!" Finally I knew who they were talking about. No wonder Kagome didn't come back in 4 days!

"Why should I apologize? Like I said we don't need her! She's only in the way! Sooner or later we wouldn't be able to save her and she'll be killed! This is for her own good!" Inu Yasha explained.

"Inu Yasha, without Kagome around how will we be able to find the remaining shards?"

"Feh, it's not like we need her to do anything. I'll find them all by myself."

Miroku sighed. I have to agree with Miroku. We need Kagome to find the shards. Inu Yasha is too dense to see that. Miroku met me on the way back into the hut. He startled me.

"Oh...Hi Miroku-sama."

"You couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"No I was actually wondering what you and Inu Yasha were talking about." I said.

"Well, it's over and done with. Don't worry yourself Sango, just get some rest." He insisted.

"Hai, Good night Miroku." I drifted off into a peaceful slumber, wondering if I should tell Miroku my secret...

Inu Yasha's point of view:

Miroku wants me to go and apologize to Kagome. Is everybody, but me think it's a good idea? What has been puzzling me most of all were Kagome's last words...

'When I leave...you better forget...I even loved you!' Am I that dense that I never understood what she was feeling? I need to know if what she said was true...since...I ...also feel the same way.

Kagome's point of view:

I can't stop thinking about him! Please let his memory slip out of existence. I want to forget...I want to forget it all! I'll never go back...never!

Miroku's point of view:

Sango doesn't want me to know what has been bothering her. I guessed it had something to do with Kohaku the minute she cried on my shoulder. She's trying her best to keep on smiling, even though it's been hurting her deeply inside. Inu Yasha won't go and apologize to Kagome, which means big trouble for us. She is the only one who can see the Shikon no tama. Can our troubles get any worse with Inu Yasha's stubbornness?

Sango's point of view:

Thoughts have been rampaging throughout my mind. Should I tell Miroku? What can I say? Am I falling in love with his tender care? Are all these dreams true? If so then how come Naraku hasn't come to see us yet? I have to let out all of this bottled-up misery, somehow. I really have to tell Miroku...he is the only one who cares for me.

Miroku's point of view:

Inu Yasha had finally left to go somewhere. It's probably to go and see Lady Kagome. He has been circling the well for about three and a half days. He wouldn't even let us go near it. I bet he is trying not to let us find out his true feelings. It hasn't really worked well. I know he cares enough for Kagome to actually say he's 'sorry'.

"Miroku-sama...can I please speak to you for a second?" Sango came up to me with a shard in her hand. It was glowing with an evil aura.

"Sango...where did you find this?" Tears leaked down her cheeks. Telling by the aura I knew this had previously been in Naraku's possession.

"Mir...Miroku...I can't...I can't take it anymore!" she fell to her knees, the shard burning through her hands. I grabbed her and lifted her body from the ground.

"Sango, listen to me! Where did you find this?" I saw blood coming from her fingers that tightly grasped the jewel. I gently opened her palm to receive the shard. I asked Shippou to get water and a cloth to help her stop the blood from flowing. She sat down in the field constantly glaring at her hands. She whispered something that I could not hear.

"Sango, tell me where you found that shard." I lifted her chin up so we would be face to face.

"I found...I found it in the hut...this morning." She started to shiver. I rapped the cloth around her hands and thanked Shippou. She continued to talk, every word more painful for her to say.

"I've been having dreams...of Naraku torturing Kohaku in a chamber. Last night in my vision I saw Kohaku running away from me into a glassy fog...I went after him but he seemed to be getting farther away...and then I found myself in a courtyard...the same one where my father died...and...and...Kohaku was laying on the ground...dead." She broke down. It was all too hard for her to imagine. How much misery has she gone through?

Sango's point of view:

I blurted my secret out into the open. 'Kohaku is dead!' the world was screaming back.

Miroku helped me bandage up the rest of my hands. His touch made me feel warm inside. I am in love with him...I'm in love with Miroku-sama.

"Sango, Get some rest tonight. I have no clue of where Inu Yasha has ventured, but he will be back soon." He said.

"Miroku...Do you think this is all a coincidence? Kohaku...Kohaku can't be dead." I felt the tears coming out again. I felt so foolish to do this in front of Miroku. He grabbed me close to him.

"Um...Miroku-sama?" His sudden change in actions made me surprised.

"Sango, I'm here now. Nothing will happen to you. We must have hope and believe that your little brother is alive."

We lay there together and we embraced. I wanted to say 'I love you', but it was too hard. He let go of me and leaned his head toward mine. We shared my very first kiss. It was the happiest moment of my life. As our kiss ended he managed to say...

"Sango, I love you and I'll always be here to protect you. No matter what." He then gave me a gentle kiss on my hand. What he had made me feel was being wanted. I lunged into his chest burying my nose into his robes.

"Miroku-sama...I also love you very much. Let us stay together forever and never leave here." He smiled and said.

"I'll stay with you Sango, always."

Inu Yasha's point of view:

I managed to get through the well even though it was sealed very tight. When I got through I found Kagome with two girls I'd never seen before. The two girls looked shocked when I walked in.

"Uh...Inu Yasha what are you doing here?" The other girls stood up and blocked my way from talking to Kagome.

"Hey stay away from our little Kagome, you hear?!" said the girl with the hair band.

"Yeah you've done enough to her already, so leave!" said the girl with the short hair.

Who the hell are these girls to say I can't see Kagome? All I wanted to do was to apologize and I get this?

"Kagome, I need to talk to you." Kagome sat on her bed ignoring me.

"Please Inu Yasha will you leave? You don't belong here remember? You told me you didn't need me so why should I come back?" The other two nodded.

"You heard what she said Mr. Arrogant son of a bitch! Get out!" said the girl with the short hair. I pushed through them to be face to face with Kagome.

"Kagome, I want to say that I didn't mean anything that I said." Kagome continued to look hard at her book. I grabbed her arm and she finally said...

"So you're saying your sorry?" she asked. The other girls didn't even want to get in the middle anymore. It was our business and not theirs.

"We need you back in my world, Kagome. I haven't really been totally honest to you." She finally looked at me with a serious expression. I knew she wouldn't forgive me until I told the truth.

"Why do you need me Inu Yasha? You have your precious Kikyo don't you?"

"Kagome, I don't care about Kikyo I care about you. Don't you see? I've been hiding my feelings all along thinking that you never felt the same?" Kagome looked at me like she knew what I was about to say.

"Kagome, I love you and not Kikyo." The two girls the one with the hair band and the short hair looked surprised. I wanted something, but I couldn't seem to grasp it. All those memories are stowed away. All the feeling I had for Kikyo no longer exist. It's just me and Kagome.

"Inu Yasha...I..."

I grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and gave her all my love for her into a kiss. The sun had set, the birds all sang, and the end settled to the beginning.

(THE END)

The end can always be far away: Harrison Ford

I hoped you liked the story. It had a good ending, No? All thanks goes to my Best friend Shikono who proved I was a good writer. If you thought my ending could've been a little better review this story and tell me your suggestions. Any way see you all again. There might be the sequel! - Kyoko Misami -


End file.
